Zombie
Screen Shot 2013-03-26 at 4.13.52 PM.png|A Zombie in full gold armor with an enchanted Chestplate. Screen Shot 2013-03-25 at 9.52.50 AM.png|A Zombie with a gold helmet. Screen Shot 2013-03-25 at 9.48.30 AM.png|A Zombie with a gold helmet. Screen Shot 2013-03-25 at 9.48.20 AM.png|A Zombie with a gold helmet and chestplate. Screen Shot 2013-03-07 at 5.05.13 PM.png|A Zombie holding a Slimeball. Screen Shot 2013-03-12 at 2.39.46 PM.png|A Zombie in a sitting position, but not riding a Minecart. Screen Shot 2013-04-06 at 12.36.56 PM.png|A player-created Zombie Siege. Screen Shot 2013-06-17 at 8.53.51 AM.png|A Zombie with enchanted Leather Armor (boots are not enchanted). Screen Shot 2013-07-03 at 8.56.14 AM.png|A Zombie with full gold armor and a golden sword. Screen Shot 2013-07-14 at 1.12.43 PM.png|A baby Zombie. 185px-Passive_Zombie.png 180px-Baby_Zombie.png 185px-StrangeBirchTree.PNG 126px-Zombie_Full_Gold_Armor.png 185px-2013-07-08_12.18.41.png 185px-2012-11-01_18.35.59.png Picture_009.png 185px-2013-07-08_12.10.30.png 185px-2013-07-08_12.13.09.png 180px-ZombieInDoor.png 185px-2013-11-03_19.14.22.png 185px-Glass3.jpg 180px-GoldArmored_zombie.png BabyZombieVillager.png|A baby zombie villager. s are hostile mobs in Minecraft considered to be quite simple, common mobs. They attack by ramming into the player, causing minor damage. This attack is shared by Giants. Alternate Forms *As of 1.4.2, 5% of all natural Zombies are Zombie Villagers. These can also spawn if a Zombie kills a Villager. *In the last edition of the Survival Test, Giants were added and then removed. They were immense Zombies that were neutral and did not burn in sunlight. *As of 1.6.1, 5% of all Zombies spawned are Baby Zombies. These move much faster and are weaker. *As of 1.6.1, 0.25% of all Zombies spawned are Baby Zombie Villagers. These can also spawn if a zombie kills a Baby Villager. *As of 1.7, Zombies may call another Zombie if that zombie is being hurt; this is very rare and only occurs on Normal and Hard difficulty Behavior Zombies appear to be bullies. They attack in groups and are relentless, not stopping for anything short of death. Their recent AI changes have made their "mob mentality" even more apparent. They appear smarter than "real-life" zombies in that they will avoid hazards and that they can pick up items. Trivia * Zombies were the second mob to be added into Minecraft. *Before Rotten Flesh was introduced into the game, Zombies dropped Feathers. Notch confessed that this was because "he had no idea what else they should drop". *Zombies can pick up items that have been mined or dropped. *Zombies can spawn equipped with items. They also can pick up items. This is most common on Hard Mode. This makes it possible for a zombie to kill a player in the day - a helmet protects it from the sun, and a weapon such as an iron sword can kill the player. **In the daytime, a zombie's helmet will constantly lose durability if in the sun. *The most common item for a Zombie to spawn equipped with is an Iron Shovel. *Zombies, unlike the player, seem to be smiling instead of having a neutral expression. *On Halloween, Zombies may spawn with a Pumpkin or Jack o'Lantern on their head. ** This also prevents Zombies from burning in the daylight. *Zombies tend to spawn in groups of about 5-10, making them hard hostile mobs to kill because their spawn rate is relatively high compared to other hostile creatures. *Zombies have a seeking range of 64 blocks and can see through transparent blocks, making them difficult to avoid. Drops *Rotten Flesh *Iron Ingots (Rare drop) *Iron Swords (If equipped) *Iron Shovels (If equipped) *Carrots (Rare drop) *Potatoes (Rare drop) *Items (If equipped) *Feathers (Former versions of PC and Pocket Edition) Where they live naturally *Anywhere during the night in the Overworld, except in Mooshroom Biomes. *Dark places such as caves. *Under medium-large overhangs of mountains and structures. *Dungeons (Spawner, 50% chance) Baby Zombie Villagers In Creative Mode or with cheats (as you can only get Spawn Eggs in these modes), a player can spawn Baby Villagers by right-clicking on an adult Villager with the Villager Spawner Egg. Babies are also made by Villagers when there are a sufficient amount of doors in a village. Baby Villagers may turn into baby Zombie Villagers when they are killed by Zombies. Baby Zombies are the same as regular Zombies with these exceptions: They move faster than regular Zombies. They do not grow up unless cured. When they wear armor, it shrinks to fit their body size. Normal baby Zombies spawn naturally as 5% as all Zombies, while baby Zombie Villagers spawn as 0.25% of Zombies, they behave like baby Villager Zombies, they move faster, and don't grow. As of 1.6.2, normal Baby Zombies will now spawn, but rarely. Category:Undead Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Entities